X & Y
by aerisviii
Summary: Post-Auld Acquaintance, Pre-Invasion. One shot. T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, X & Y by Coldplay, For the First Time by The Script, or So Contagious by Acceptance.**

**A/N: The three songs mentioned up there got a little mixed up in my head and made this baby. Thanks for the reviews on "Dance, Dance." :D They really mean a lot for a noob like me. I'll shut up now.**

They had grown closer over the weeks, and the spark that was once lit grew bigger as well. Artemis had felt a deeper connection with Wally, something that wasn't exactly fuel for romantic development, but he was certainly becoming her new best friend. It was unexpected; two people who loathed each other couldn't possibly become friends, and the team was certainly in shock.

Wally, on the other hand, was definitely falling for Artemis. That magical, giddy feeling came to him whenever they would hang out, or when she would ruffle his hair with her hands. He couldn't stop staring into her grey eyes, and taking in the sight of her beautiful, luscious hair. He was going crazy, and he couldn't comprehend anything any longer. She was different from all the other girls, and that's what made her so special, so hard to decode.

On one particularly normal day, Wally decided to give her something really special. While she was reading a book on the couch, he crept up to her, MP3 in hand, and started singing, breaking the normalcy.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line?_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me hanging on, so contagiously."_

As he leaned in to kiss her, she dropped her book out of speechlessness, keeping her eyes on the speedster for what felt like minutes. She then scurried to her room, where she jumped onto her bed and pondered on what just happened.

Right before he took off to chase her, Dick put his hand on his shoulder, telling him to give her some time to think. He pulled out a tub of Rocky Road from the freezer then ate in silence, Dick staring at him with his cobalt blue eyes. After two minutes of awkwardness, he walked to the training room, where he proceeded to beat the hell out of the training dummy, music pumping through the speaker system.

"_I'm diving off the deep end_

_You become my best friend_

_I wanna love you but I don't know if I can_

_I know something is broken and I'm trying to fix it_

_Trying to repair it any way I can"_

Months passed, and the tension between the two increased. They had suddenly stopped talking, and the team was worried about the state of their friendship. But they knew more than to interfere with their lives, so they kept quiet about it too.

Artemis realized that she had feelings for him too, and that they were too hidden in her subconscious for her to see. She was to hide them there until she was ready to tell him. What she didn't know was the fact that that would be pretty soon.

One cold, winter day, their paths collided once again at a small coffee shop in Gotham. Wally was there to run some errands for the sick Dick, and Artemis just got the sudden urge to have some tea. As Wally walked into the coffee shop, he stared at the little trinkets that adorned the peeling walls. He bumped into a girl. He apologized, and as soon as he heard her "It's fine," he nearly flipped shit.

"A-A-Artemis?" He asked, stuttering because of his nervousness

"Fancy meeting you here." She replied

"Look, I-"

"Wally, you don't need to explain anything here… Why don't you come up to my place?"

"It wouldn't hurt, right?" He said as a smirk formed on his lips.

They walked in the fog, the moisture getting into their hair. They were in complete silence, except for the pitter-patter of their feet as they walked on puddles. When they had gotten to the apartment, Mrs. Crock bid them hello, and Artemis dragged him into her room, leaving her mom shocked.

"DON'T WORRY MOM, HE'S JUST A FRIEND." She screamed into the hall before slamming the door closed.

She sighed then sat on her bed, motioning for Wally to sit on Jade's. As he sat down, and the springs emitted an annoying, squeaking sound, he sipped some of his Iced White Mocha from the paper cup, savoring the sweet hotness of the drink.

"So… about the awkwardness between us," she started

"Yeah… Uh, I'm sorry for the confusion but I really just had this feeling inside me and- it was impulsive. I ruined our friendship-" he finished before being interrupted by Artemis

"You know, I like you too, Wally!"

"Wait- what?" He said, unable to comprehend what she had just said.

"My feelings were there, but I never noticed until that day you almost kissed me."

"But I don't believe that we're ready yet."

"We could wait 'til we feel it's right, Baywatch?"

"Gladly."

"So… how's life?"

"Really fucked up."

And they stayed up all night, shit talking and catching up in the darkness, under a small fluorescent light bulb. Sometime after the sun came up, they fell asleep. Artemis woke up five hours later, craving for more, but Wally was gone. All that was left of him was a small note of appreciation, and a rose by her bedside table.

"**Thanks for listening, Arty, I really missed you! – Baywatch :P"**

"_But we're gonna start by_

_Drinking our cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that_

_We're meeting for the first time"_

**A/N: The rose thing being a reference to the TT episode "Lightspeed" :))****  
**


End file.
